The Duel King and Me
by Elle-chan101
Summary: Set after Jaden graduates Duel Academy and BEFORE the 10th Anniversary movie for Yu-Gi-Oh. The main pairing is Older Jaden and Older Yugi. Edit: I forgot to mention this based in an Alternate Universe thing.
1. Chapter 1

Jaden sighed as he walked towards his apartment building, work had just gone by so slowly. Well it was mainly due to the fact there was a new employee he was to train. Yeah, nothing more fun than teaching some dumb girl who knows nothing of gaming how to sell and deal with gaming customers. All he could think about was getting home and hanging out with his roommates. Syrus and he had moved in together shortly after they graduated Duel Academy, and some time after Jesse had moved in. Living with his two best friends was a lot of fun when they had free time. Well Jesse was only there during the breaks in the school year, but it was nice to have him around often enough. Just as another sigh left his lips a voice called out to him, turning around he saw Syrus running towards him.

"Hey Syrus," he said with a small grin on his face, "Just get off work too?"

"Yeah, It was chaotic today at the theme park. Kids gathering around me to have pictures taken with me," Syrus sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Well its a job and what matters is that you are getting paid," grinned Jaden, clapping Syrus on the shoulder gently as they walked.

His long time friend laughed lightly. Yes, Jaden got Syrus to smile. The two always had a knack for making the other smile. Either from some small meaningless joke or misspeaking a word of phrase. It helped make the long, exhausting days stress free and lifted their spirits.

Syrus then shoved his hands into his pants pockets. He seemed tired but content with his life. Jaden felt the same way. Yeah he had a meaningless job but he was content with life. Syrus and him were having fun when they had all their bills paid. Yeah, it seemed like they weren't enjoying life but it was actually the best time of their life. All because they still dueled. Dueling was the best thing for them. It was a great de-stresser and they dueled for fun. That was the best type of duel to fight.

The apartments finally appeared in his peripheral vision. Syrus and Jaden simultaneously let out a sigh. They were home. This walk was worth it everyday. It was great to see home. The apartments were great looking. A normal two story building with a main office with a lobby for waiting. They had a pool in the center with a gate around it. The color could be better. It was a weird brown-ish color that looked like it had a layer or either red or purple under it. Whatever was under it, it made the current color look weird.

The pair walked towards a black metal staircase. Seeing a couple doors open and hearing people cleaning. Oh god, it was inspection day already? Jaden and Syrus quickened their pace. Ever since moving here, they had inspection day.

A day which the manager of the building would go to every room starting at a random time. If you were caught cleaning then you were given a warning. If you somehow passed inspection, you were given a free month for no rent. Everyone did their best to get that month free from rent. Both boys ran to a door with the number 19 on it. Unlocking it, Syrus ran in and Jaden closed the door.

The living room was a mess of video games and consoles. A PS4 still on the floor with its wires hanging all over the place. A PS2 and Wii under the TV tangled in a mess of wires from different controllers for different systems.

"We really need to pay these systems off Jaden," Syrus reminded him, getting started on the mess of wires under the TV.

"Yeah I know, I got a raise this check so I can pay off the Wii and the PS4 this week," He told him.

Syrus made all the systems. The three they used for the TV look good under the TV stand that a plain TV sat on. Jaden got to work on the kitchen. It wasn't bad BUT it could use a spruce cleaning. He made sure the dishes were done and clean, that the counters were clean and the stove was washed down. He'd sweep when he got his room cleaned up.

Syrus walked into the kitchen with the broom and dustpan. Telling Jaden that he'd sweep and spot mop if he got his room cleaned up. Jaden sped walked out of the doorless kitchen. Through the living room and down a short hall. Taking a left through an open door and sprucing up his room. Throwing dirty clothes into a basket, organizing his computer desk currently littered with a burrowed PSP and stack of games and a binder of duel monster cards he collected.

His deck was put in its case and put on another shelf and then he made his bed and vacuumed the hall and living room. The bathroom was quick and easy to clean. A wipe of the sink and organization and bam, it was clean. Syrus finished the kitchen. Now they had to dust and then wait for their building manager to pop in.

"Hey Jaden, did you clean the bathroom up?" Syrus asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Is your room clean?"

Syrus just rolled his eyes. His room was always clean. The bluenet just looked at Jaden with an unamused look that showed he got the joke. Jaden just shrugged it off and sat on the arm of the couch.

"You now have your answer," stated Jaden, taking his shoes off and tossing them on the floor. It wasn't like his shoes would cause a sudden mess. Hell Syrus took his shoes off and set them next to the TV.

"Y'know I was hoping to come home and relax," Syrus stated. "I have had a long day so naturally I want to relax but no...inspection day just has to hit."

Jaden nodded. Silent since he had plans to head into his room and log into to meet up with a few people he had been chattin with. He hoped that ancient_golem was on.

He thought about when he found out about the website. A couple of dating sights from the TV turned up nothing for a boyfriend for him. He put a perfect profile of himself out there. waiting for a bite but no one bit his hook. Every website failed except . A dating website for dueling fans to meet up and talk with. He had two hits. One named ancient_golem and the other swords_of_light. The former hit him after one minute of posting his profile. Ever since then, he would spread the word about the website.

Sadly, swords_of_light was hardly ever on. When he was though, they had epic conversations. Sometimes, they led to nowhere and both would send lol to show they found it funny. ancient_golem was always on. He had a conversation about that with the guy. He worked at a school but his phone was hooked up to the site so he was always on.

Syrus broke his thoughts with a nudge. Then pointed at the manager of their building. An average sized male with brown hair and eyes. A pair of jeans and white shirt with the words "Read the back" on it and sandals on.

He looked around the living room, the kitchen and then the hallway. Nodding with a single finger pressed against his chin. However this guy thinks was something neither boys wanted to figure out. Syrus followed the manager down the hall. Watching him inspect Jaden's room and then Syrus's room. They passed.

"Nice, it's clean and in great shape. You get a month free from rent," He said, walking towards the door. "oh, next week is the building's party to bring in more renters. I'd love for you to be there."

"I can be there," Syrus told him.

"I'll see if I can make it," grinned Jaden as he held a thumbs up.

The manager left after that. Jaden got off the arm of the couch. Then headed for his room. Syrus would probably play a game on the TV. He didn't really care. The day was over. It was time to log onto his profile and chat with his two main hits and any other hits.

Jaden plopped into his desk chair and watched the computer boot up. Propping an arm on the desk and leaning against his hand. He needed to save up to get a new computer. With all the games he played, he'd burn this hard drive up soon. The windows sound went off.

Within seconds, Jaden was on the web. Logging onto and spotting swords_of_light. He was on! Jaden started up a conversation.

~sup?~ He sent.

~Hi, long time no chat. How have you been?~ swords_of_light responded.

~Nothing much really, just going to work and back. Regular stuff. I did get enough to pay of the two new game systems me and my friend bought~

~Cool :3, I gotta meet up with you at some point and challenge you~ swords_of_light sent.

Jaden smiled. He liked the thought of playing against this guy.

~So, aside from work. How is life treating you?~ Jaden asked.

~Its okay. The store is still the same as it was. Customers come and go, others come back with more customers. The usual~

~Aww, nothing new has happened? At all?~ Jaden sighed when he saw a no as his reply. ~well that sucks, sorry to hear that.~

~Eh, its alright~ swords_of_light sent. ~hey, did you ever get that girl trained?~

~Ugh, why did you have to ask~ Jaden pretended that his virtual self crawled into a corner.

~That bad huh?~

Jaden sent a nodding emote. ~Yeah, she just makes me so stressed. I told her that a gamer is going to ask a lot of questions about the game itself. SO, I pretended to be a customer that was buying Ico. Guess what her answer was to the question 'what is this game about?'~

~...I don't know?~ swords_of_light guessed.

~She said and I quote: well its about a boy with devil horns running around a castle with a stick~

~Woow...that's sad~

Jaden made his virtual self hang. ~It was so hard to not slap her on the back of the head, y'know?~

swords_of_light sent a smile emote to him. ~just picture Ico whacking her with a stick~

Jaden sent an lol. He got one back. He loved talking with this guy.

~Hey, when can we meet up?~ Jaden asked.

~Not yet, I am just too busy for the next few weeks. I ordered at least two whole shipments of cards and board games. Not to mention, after that I plan to repaint the shop and expand it. I don't know when we can meet up flamin_wingman. Sorry :( ~

Jaden sighed and put his head against his hand. Sending a sad face back to him. ~its okay. I just am really fond of you is all. I wanna meet up with you at some point but you are always so busy~ He sent.

For a minute, he got no response from the guy. ancient_golem messaged him and then swords_of_light responded.

~Hey, we'll meet up. Promise, just have to time it right. Anyways, I gotta go. later~

He watched swords_of_light log off. Jaden pouted. Saying hi to ancient_golem.

~what's up?~

The brunet sighed. ~nothing, just tired from work today. Training is going badly~ He replied.

~Ouch, that sucks. Maybe you should tell your boss to fire her if she is slacking that much~ ancient_golem told him.

~No, I won't do that. She is just starting still. I just don't like it when she knocks a great game down to the level of dumb~ Jaden told him.

"You use this website too!" Syrus's cheerful shout rang out.

Jaden practically jumped out of his chair. Turning and staring at Syrus with wide eyes. It faded from surprise to just being shock. Then a relaxed sigh.

"Geez Syrus, give me a heart attack," Jaden sighed.

"Sorry but I just couldn't help it. I can't believe you use this website too!" He cheered again.

Jaden breathed in and then out. "Yes, I do now can I chat in peace?" He asked, pointing to the screen.

Instead of leaving as asked, Syrus walked over and leaned closer. His friend blinked and then looked at him. Then at the screen again.

"Syrus, what's wrong? Do you know who this is?" Jaden asked.

"Yes," He replied. "its Crowler."

Jaden blinked.

"Yes, its Crowler, the same Crowler from Duel acadamy. The same one who constantly tried to kick you out of school cause you "slacked" in class," Syrus stated while looking at his screen. "how long have you been talkin' with him?"

Jaden opened his mouth but no words came out. Syrus left after friending himself on Jaden's account. The brunet went on a typing rampage.

~You're Crowler!? The same teacher that tried to get me expelled EVERY year?!~

~What?~ ancient_golem replied.

~I am sorry but...this is awkward now. I am talking with my teacher...on a...ewww...ewww, I am sorry but I can't...I can't do this~

~What do you mean? What can't you do?~

Jaden groaned. ~I am Jaden~ He sent.

~WHAT!?~

Jaden found Crowler's profile and unfriended him. He didn't want to even talk to him anymore. All he could was shudder at thought that he was talking to Crowler of all people. He was gonna log off but swords_of_light logged back on.

~Hi~

Jaden smiled lightly. ~Hi...I just found out that ancient_golem was my old dueling teacher from my school days~ He replied.

~Eww...that is...wow, that sucks. You were really thinking about getting serious with him too.~

~I unfriended him. I am still shuddering though~ Jaden replied. ~just...so gross.~

He got a nod emote. ~Understandable, I'd feel the same if one of my teachers was on this website hittin on me.~

Jaden shudder again. The brunet just couldn't believe that he had talking to Crowler of all people. ~To think I was thinking of meeting up with him soon too~ He typed.

~Ewww! Dude, don't even think about that~

The brunet sent a shaking head emote. ~No, I won't promise. I just...couldn't believe that I was talking to...ewww~

~Okay, enough on that subject. Focus on something else flamin kay?~

~Like what?~

He didn't get a response back until a few seconds passed. A link was sent to him. ~There, watch that and enjoy the randomness!~ He grinned.

Jaden couldn't help but smile. He clicked on the link and watched a video of stupid stunts. It was funny to watch all these stunts fail and the daredevils get hurt.

~Thanks, I needed that~

~No worries, I like helping people out. Anyways, I logged back in to see if your shop needed any cards or board games~ swords_of_light asked.

~Hmm, I don't know. I'll ask tomorrow and message you the answer when I can~

~Sweet, okay talk to you tomorrow?~

Jaden shot him a blank look. ~will you be on?~ He asked.

~Early in the morning I will~

~I have work, sorry~

He received a sad face. ~Aww okay, I'll talk to you if I am not too busy tomorrow~ swords_of_light replied.

~Kayo, later~

Jaden logged off.


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning, Syrus slammed a fist down on a blaring alarm. The annoying beep sound finally ceased. He removed his hand. Blinking and wiping sleep from his eyes as he sat up. The bluenet heard another loud alarm clock. It ceased as quickly as it started though. Jaden was up. Instead of yelling out to Jaden, Syrus got up instead and grabbed his work clothes. Today, he'd be working for Benders Electronics.

He grabbed his glasses from atop the nightstand where a lamp and his cell sat. Then grabbed the cell and looked up his schedule. He'd be working from 6 to 9pm today. Syrus would have to ask Jaden to pick Jesse up at the docks then.

"I am in for another long day," Syrus mumbled to himself.

The bluenet walked out of his room. More music blared from Jaden's room, only Jaden would blare music and rock out while getting dressed. Damn morning people and their energy every morning, why couldn't he have that energy?

"I need coffee," Syrus muttered.

He turned his back to Jaden's room. Ignoring his roommate and walking into the living room. Coffee was already made and waiting for him. Well, at least he got to have coffee without the wait.

"Jaden, I gotta go soon," Syrus said. "We still have morning announcements."

"I'm coming"

Steps told him that Jaden was indeed making his way towards the kitchen. The brunet walked into the kitchen after he had a full cup of coffee poured.

"I already know I gotta pick up Jesse from the docks. I have a copy of your schedule next to mine. I got that covered," Jaden told him.

So much for telling Jaden, well it spared him the work of talking. It would be too much work for his brain. Syrus sat at the table with his coffee. He watched Jaden get breakfast.

"So, sleep well?"

"You know very well I did," Jaden stated, yawning.

Syrus's grumbles made Jaden grin at him. Both knew Jaden slept like a rock and no matter what you did, he'd never wake up for you. The only time Syrus ever got Jaden up was with the smell of shrimp. It was ridiculous at how fast the brunet was up and dressed. Syrus only saw a blur run for the shrimp and devour half. It was entertaining to watch but also disturbing at how fast Jaden could eat without choking.

Jaden's hand broke his thoughts.

"I'll be going now," He said. "I have to pick up an order of games."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, my boss wants to see if he can get more customers in. He finally got worried about the Game Shop getting more customers," said Jaden as he grabbed his messenger bag.

"Have fun and don't be late picking up Jesse," Syrus reminded him. "He's had children to teach this entire week."

"Oh, stop worrying. I won't be late," said Jaden, holding two thumbs up.

"Good"

"I'll be a couple hours late," The brunet said.

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted.

The brunet was gone. He just slammed his head against the table.

The walk to Bender's Electronics seemed to take forever. All cause Syrus had worried since hearing Jaden's decree that he'd be a couple hours late picking up their roommate for his weekend break. Just what he needed, Jaden on the brain disease rearing its ugly head.

"Dammit Jaden," Syrus groaned.

The Spirit Flute soundtrack from Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks went off from the inside of his black slack's pocket. The bluenet panicked. Quickly grabbing the sleek blue phone from the inside of the pocket and looking to see who was calling. Jesse, perfect! He could warn his friend of Jaden's plans. He answered.

"Hey Jesse," Syrus smiled as he spoke.

"Hey there Syrus," The southern bluenet greeted. "y'all are comin' to git me right?"

"Jaden is later, though he declared he'd be a couple hours late"

Syrus heard Jesse chuckle.

"That's Jaden for ya. Listen, I got myself a four-day weekend with y'all 'cause of how much I've been missin' ya guys. I know I live there and all but mind if I crash there?"

"No Jesse, you can't" Syrus laughed.

"Well fine, I'll just pin y'all to the ground and then kick ya out"

Both laughed a little before the conversation started up again.

"Well y'all have a good day and I'll see ya when I get there, right?" Jesse asked.

Syrus hung up. So Jesse didn't care if Jaden was gonna be late picking him up. Oh well, less stress on him. He didn't need to worry for Jesse until the time came round the bend. The bluenet headed down the street. Passing stores and people as he did, ignoring most of the world around him unless it caught his interest or he stumbled on something that he would mentally check as something to check out later with either Jaden, or Jesse. The long walk finally ended at the front of Bender's electronics store.

"Now to get the work day over with," Syrus sighed. "and pray nothing bad happens today."

Jaden looked at the clock sitting above the very table he sat on. He had to work late. There would be no way he'd be able to pick up Jesse now. The latest employee had left for the day. Leaving the three of them to get ready for the upcoming DnD game their store was going to have in the back. It was to promote the latest release of a new story idea and concept to the game. They hoped it would sell afterwards. Jaden knew it would. The last time they promoted a tabletop game like this, sold out. So much so they had to order them through online just to meet the demand.

The gamers that planned to stop by to start the campaign needed an elf and a human warrior to match the Half Elf and Cleric they had. Their other party member was a necromancer and had Chaotic Neutral as an alignment. This game was either gonna start nice and end badly or start badly and end well. Whatever the case, so long as they remembered that they had to have fun, he didn't care. Jaden's phone vibrating got his attention. A message from Sy was asking him if he could pick up Jesse. Just what he needed, more guilt to for having to work late. He started to text back when the store's bell rang. The cheerful voice that greeted him made him nod without looking up.

"Yes, give me a minute," Jaden said, texting as fast as he could on his old cellphone.

Once he was done, Jaden let it slip into his pocket. Looking up and staring when he saw the famous Yugi Motou standing before him. The King of Games was looking around at the games they had for Dungeons and Dragons.

-At the Jaden's, Syrus's and Jesse's apartment-

The blue net sighed at the bills upon the table. Then looked up at the clock. 10:30pm and Jaden and Jesse still weren't home. The moonless night made him worry for how his friends were faring. Yes, the taro could talk for hours. Yes, both often sat at some park to talk and lost track of time. Never this late though, never for this long. Jaden had a job now. He knew he couldn't afford to pull stunts like this off. So why wasn't he home with Jesse?!

Jessie's ringtone "Red Solo Cup" went off. The blue net answered him with speaker phone. He had to focus. No jaden distracting thoughts.

"Hey Sy, I just got to our apartment but I don't have a key. Mind helpin a fellow in need?"

"What? Jaden said he'd pick you up. Where is he?" Syria asked.

"He said he had to work late when I called. Boss wanted him to stay late for some possible buyers," Jesse replied.

Syria heard him walking up the steps of the two story apartment complex. He could only growl user his breath. Jaden promised he would be late. NOT miss picking up their roommate. He could have texted or called but no work and more work.

"Sy, I am here"

"Yes I know. Unlock the door...on my way" He said, standing up quickly.

He hung up on his friend before walking from the table. Syrus only unlocked the door. He walked away, shouting it was open for Jesse.

"Bills?" Jesse asked.

"Yep!" The blue haired boy sighed.

He resumed his position on the chair. Eyes focuses on the power bill, Internet and cell bill. He had rent, garbage and their loan paid off already but he was already broke. Jaden would have to pay these bills or at least two.

"50 for Internet...100 for our cells. Power is the worst. 300 fillers this month. Even with Jaden and me turning off lights and all that. It's so...we can't pay this month," Syrus stated.

"Well...I can pay both cell and Internet. It's my place too. So it actually leaves power," Jess said walking over to the table.

"What bout food? Have you seen how much jaden eats?"

"He hasn't really been eating that much since maturing. He eats less than me and you combined now."

"No, he still eats more than me...and sometimes less...depends on his workload," Syrus told him.

"Point is, he has matured. Give him a break."

Syrus looked at Jesse. Scowling at him before looking back at the bill. He wasn't sure if he could give Jaden a break.

"I'll think about that. When Jaden tells me why he couldn't pick you up...why he never knows when he works late!" Syrus said. "I can't afford a car until we pay off the systems...from that personal loan he took out for me. As it stands, I can't pay power!"

"Again, Jaden has matured. Me and you know this. We have seen it. He won't let us down Sy," Jess stated. "I mean, the worst the guy could do is start being his old self from the school days."

"He is loaded! Was...his parents cut him off but that is cause he asked them too."

"Then tell Jaden's mom. She did say she would help her son out if he needed it. Tell her you need to pay a 300 filler power bill. What's the harm?"

"Harm is going behind Jaden's back and asking. Harm is taking money that I will never be able to pay back!" Syrus said, standing.

"...Sy..."

"No...don't "Sy" me...Jaden pays the bill and gets food. And doesn't eat like a pig til we get back on our feet or pay off the game system loan!"

Jesse watched him walk down the hall and heard a door slam shut. He knew Syrus could stress. He knew money was tight but this tight? Jaden and Syrus seemed strained with how much they work but...he was always gone so seeing this and hearing what the situation was from one of them. Well, it put the situation into a different light for him.

Which meant until this personal loan was paid off, they would be in debt. Jesse sat back. Syrus was clearly stressing over it. Jaden, well probably was but trying to be there for Syrus all he could. He would have to ask Jaden or talk bout this in person with him. If not for an answer as to how he never knew when he would need to work late but to see how he reacted to this form of stress.

"Sy, your cell is out here still," Jesse spoke up loudly.

He got no answer and guessed his friend would come back for it in the morning. For the moment, he decided to get some sleep. He walked a long way to get home. The talk with Jaden wouldn't happen for awhile either. His friend would no doubt sleep in tomorrow. Standing up, He sighed and decided to leave a note for Jaden. Telling him that he wanted to talk with him along with him having to pay the power bill. He placed his cell on top the note to keep it in sight for Jaden to find. Afterwards, he walked to the front door that was still cracked and closed it completely. Locking it before making sure everything was in order. No mess or issues with the apartment. He headed towards the hall, glancing around as he did so. It was probably 11:00 pm by now. Jaden would probably not be in until morning. It only made him wonder how Jaden could pull that off when all he did through all his school classes was sleep.

"That boy is an enigma sometimes," He commented to himself.

-With Jaden-

The brunet, his boss, Yugi, and two other DnD players all groaned as they looked at the time. As much as Jaden loved playing with the king of games and didn't mind getting his tail whooped by his hero's skills. He did need to sleep and it was already 4:30 in the morning. Lucky for him, the store always closed down when they pulled all nighters like this. It wasn't often but the games did lead to many customers buy the boards or miniatures for their own games. It was great for business. It also brought many story ideas to light for future games.

"Okay I think we should call it a night," Yugi yawned, head against his hand and eyes drooping closed slowly. "I mean we are clea-" He fell asleep.

"I think the king of games has a point," Jaden threw in. "Sorry boss but I can't keep my eyes op-"

His head hit the table. Knocking his dice all over the map as he snored his to dreamland. The two other players stood but it didn't last long. Both just fell onto the floor fast asleep. Even the manager, who had been awake a few seconds ago passed out on Jaden when he was talking. At least he had locked all the doors and closed the shop. They could all sleep in and rest up from a long night of gaming.

A ringing phone made everyone groan lightly. Yugi shifted his head from his hand to the table at the sound. Hand searching for the phone to silence it. He smacked Jaden in the head who groaned as he shoved the brunet to wake up a little.

"Answer...phone…" The king of games muttered grumpily.

Jaden didn't open his eyes as his hand searched the table for the phone playing "A Rumor in St. Petersburg" from Anastasia loudly. It ended before he could find it though and his hand became a pillow for his head. It then went off again but a different tone. His tone, for Syrus. "Heigh-Ho" was his new tone for Syrus. Jaden found his phone quickly when he heard his boss grunt at the annoying source of sound that woke him again.

He answered the call groggily and held it to his ear. Only to hold it away as Syrus started to yell at him. Something about bills needing to be paid, him not having enough money to pay the power bill so Jaden had to pay it and other stresses. He didn't hang up but he fell asleep on Syrus since his blue haired friend was still ranting.

The next time he woke up, the call had ended on him. Syrus must have realized that he had fallen asleep on him. Not intentionally, he was just that tired. The time read 10:30 am. Yugi was long gone with a note stating that he thoroughly enjoyed the game and would buy what he could tomorrow. His boss was still asleep but the other two players were gone as well. He stood up and grabbed some spare paper for their game notes. Writing to his sleeping boss that he'd be in tomorrow at the regular time. For now, he called short vacation day. He then could head home and rest up if Syrus would let him that is. From the sounds of his friend on the other side, he wasn't happy with what happened yesterday.

No doubt he would head home and meet an angry Syrus or a worried Jesse since he knew their friend was most likely home and enjoying his vacation days. Students sounded easier than dealing with Syrus at the moment. Then again, Syrus never saw playing DnD with potential buyers wasn't work. It was just him and his boss screwing around cause they could. It was a great way to sell the games though. It also lead to the king of games saying that he'd buy some. He was gonna get a big pay check for this. Well, he hoped he would that or a raise in his check. It would certainly help him with Syrus's bad temperament of late. If not, with the bills. They were getting so expensive. He always unplugged all the electronics and what not except the router for the internet. What else could he do to save them money? He was already doing all he could. It was getting harder to pay the bills and he couldn't afford to live alone on his salary alone.

He stopped walking, hand on the doorknob of the store's entrance. He could always borrow or ask money from his parents. They were well of in this world and he never asked nor borrowed money before. He was sure he could ask help with the power bill this once and pay them back. It couldn't hurt. Jaden shook his head. He cut if off because he wanted to support himself and his friends with their own money. His mother was proud of his choice as was his father. Syrus wasn't that happy with him but he didn't care. He needed this. The freedom and knowing he was earning his own money. Without the need or aid of his parents or their money. The door of the shop closing behind him made him sigh. Relaxing as the wind blew his hair into his face. He needed a haircut. Maybe he could stop by next week and get it taken care off before it got too long.

The minute he got home, he spotted the table littered with bills. Syrus must have been stressing over that when he called Jaden. It would explain why he was yelling at Jaden. The brunet yawned again and checked the clock on his cell. Syrus was long gone by now. Jesse would probably be in but he really didn't feel like visiting with his roommate. He had to deal with Sy and the bills, whatever bills was left for him to still didn't feel right for Sy to yell at him for something he couldn't control. Work was work wasn't it? Didn't he normally tell Jaden to work when he should? It earned money for the house. So why complain? He just shook his head and closed the door behind him as he walked inside. Locking it before heading to the table. The power bill was in the unpaid pile. The rest were clearly paid for since they were opened. He guess Jesse claimed one or two of the bills so that left him the power bill.

He picked it up and whistled. 300 for power, why was it so high? He also turned off the lights, the computers, the heater and TV were always unplugged when not in use. Counting the game systems as well which were hardly used of late due to how stressed things were getting. The brunet sighed again. He had a bill to pay so no time to get more sleep. A door opening made him look up from the bill to see Jesse.

"Hey, sorry for yesterday. I really had planned to pick you up at the docks," Jaden said, sighing once more. "I just had to work which involves playing games with possible buyers."

"Its alright, so long as I don't get ditched again next time okay?" Jesse told him as he stopped near Jaden. "why is the powerbill so high?"

"I dont know. I always unplug all unused electronics. The heater is always off unless one of us gets cold and even then its only on 70 to 72 for an hour. The porch light is always off. The only thing ever left on is the internet. That is it. Why its so high I will never know," Jaden sighed. "its kind of irritating since I dont know"

"Well whatever the reason, we have to pay it and today to avoid trouble," His friend stated.

The brunet scowled as he looked at his friend. He knew this. They weren't in school anymore so this wasn't new to him. Being reminded didn't bother him but he just got from work and had only a few hours sleep and had to go back in later today. His mood wasn't one to be messed with.

"Thanks Jesse...cause I didn't know this before hand," Jaden coldly stated.

Jesse glared at him. "Do not pick a fight with me Jaden. I didn't sleep that well knowing we could lose power today or tomorrow," He retorted. "you were the one who had to play DnD til the wee hours of the mornin, not me."

"Yeah to earn money to pay bills that people seem to think I ignore. I know what to do Jesse. Don't give me the "be responsible" speech."

Both went silent before sighing. They needed a serious stress reliever.

"Can you pay it?" Jesse asked him. "Cause I paid the cell and internet bills."

"Yes, I'll take a shower, leave and pay the bill and then go to work," Jaden said, walking passed Jesse and into the hallway.

"Again? You worked all day yesterday," Jesse said.

"Its work remember?"

Jesse heard the simple and withdrawn tone under the blank statement. This household was a wreck. What happened to their bond? Why were things so strained of late? Was it that each one had become lonely despite having friends around? Was it the bills? The lack of a car that or better cell phones? He shook his head. Jaden didn't care for brand name things. He loved dueling and being around friends. He was just that simple of a man.

Syrus, he had some desires but most of the games and or systems were Jaden's and bought through a loan in Jaden's name. Syrus bought his own things but helped Jaden pay off the loan because Jaden helped him get them. Jesse, he was a teacher and passing on his love for dueling to others at Duel Academy. Things seemed okay to him, so why was it so bad here all a sudden?

"I hope things cool off after this," Jesse sighed as he returned to his room. "if not, I would hate to see what becomes of our friendship."


End file.
